This description relates to safety light devices, and in particular, to bicycle safety light devices.
Many people ride bicycles during the evening or night time when visibility is poor. A tail light can be mounted near the rear of a bicycle to emit light that catches the attention of vehicle drivers behind the bicycle to reduce the chances of accidents.